The Plan
by death1roses
Summary: have you every felt so torchered or hated a person so much that your last resort was homiceide to that person.
1. Chapter 1

The Plan

death1roses

"Your seat sucks" my friend, Jazzmin had warned me about where I was sitting after my language arts teacher changed our seats for second quarter. I went into the class room and found my text book with the initials TM on the side. I sat my book on top of the pile of papers that were alongside my textbook and looked at the books of the other s who were sitting at my table. "Daiqan" I thought "I don't have any problems with him he's just slow and maybe retarded but hey, we won't have group problems, I'll always be right." I walked to the other seat to see if I'll get lucky again I held my breath a little like it was something serious. "Shit!" I yelled. I looked around to see if the teacher had heard me but she was in the hallway talking to a student who was running in the hallway. "Told you." My friend said knowing me so well and knew why I had cussed so loud or even at all. "Oh hell no, I can't do this. Last time I sat next to Kai it ended up in the office. "I'm not going to the office again not at the last 3 quarters 'til high school." I told my other friend jasmine. In my language arts class there were 3 jasmines all of them were spelled different. Jazzmin and jasmine had both found it funny that I was so mad that I had to sit at the same table as the boy I despised the most.

I tried to forget about it until he actually came in and sat down. I walked around to see where everyone else was sitting. The table next to mine was my friend Mahki. Me and Mahki such close friends that everyone who seen us thought we were dating or had dated before. That had always annoyed me because I would never go out with a person like him, I mean he's cool and all but he's caught up with all that super fissile glamour everybody thinks about. That's just not me.

My teacher had finally came in. I rushed right to her and told her that I could not sit next to that thing called 'Kai'. I included that last time we both end up in the office. She just smiled and didn't say anything back. I didn't know what that meant so I just walked back to my seat and sat there and copied my homework in my agenda book. Everybody started flooding in after the late bell had rung. Most of them were just hanging around in the hallway before coming in. Mrs. Blackman had always hurried and took the homework slide off to encourage students to get in class early. And I had always taken the hint and did so. I was usually an A and B student and sometimes a C.

Finally Kai and his other friends Davon, Nkosi, and daiqan had came into the room. There were also 3 daiqan so my class was very confusing when the teacher called a name. Kai was not so happy to see his textbook next to me either but we both pretended to not care in front of each other. But of course I literally mean in front of each other because the seating chart had Davon and Kai so close that they only had to turn around and talk.

"were going to check our homework so be sure to have it out and put your signed progress reports and second quarter letters in the bin in the back off the room." Mrs. Blackman had instructed. After she went around the room and collect stuff and we put our papers in the back off the room we began checking homework. That took about 10minutes out of our 90 minute mod. We only had about 70 minutes including the time it spent for people to come in and to put their papers in the back of the room.

The whole class I really didn't know what they were talking about because I missed class the day before. I sat there for about 30 minutes plotting in my head how I was going to complete my plan until it was time to do a paper in the work books. I couldn't wait to get out of that class and go to gym even though gym was a stupid subject and not so much better. Thinking of it I really just wanted to go home and talk on the phone all afternoon.

"When you're done put your papers in the bin and you can leave when the bell rings." Mrs. Blackman had reminded us. I finished my paper quite late because I had so much to say. Even when I don't pay attention in class I'm right and get at least a c on the paper.

The bell rang and I rushed to get my books together to go to gym. Jazzmin waited for me until I was done and we walked up to gym.

had shut the door in my class face so I looked through the space between the 2 big grey doors to see if I seen her and there she was just standing there looking at the door as if she was waiting for us to come.

"Can you see her?" one person asked.

"Yea, she's right there just looking at the door" I replied with my face still pressed against the door looking at her.

"What are should we, just walk around the school with the excuse of won't answer the door." Another person questioned very serious about the suggestion they came up with.

"I got an idea" I told them. I felt that if she would listen to us just standing outside the door some of us yelling then I bet shell listen when I kick the door.

"Boom boom boom" was the sound everybody heard as I kicked the door each time weaker in sound from the weight of my boot. Another gym teacher had came out and told me to stop kicking the door. She said a little speech and I had to apologize but in a way I felt _alive_ from the fact that I have disrupted the learning environment and that I had kicked school property. I really want to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life"

The lyrics played through my iPod from the song ignorance by paramore as I was walking to my house with my brother from getting off the school bus. As I was walking I thought about my plan and how I would have to work out the problems and how it work. We got to our door I unlocked the door because my twin brother was always losing his keys.

"Tee" I called for my sister with her nickname like I do every day to see if she made it home and to see where she was at in the house.

"What" she replied.

"Where are you?" I questioned for an obvious reason.

"Mommy room" she answered.

For about 30 minutes my brother and I took turns talking to my mom about how our day went and what crazy things happened to her during work. Jazzmin had called so I told my mom I would call her back which really means I'm done with our conversation now. I rushed upstairs to get my binder which was really like journal but in one of those 98 cent binders that you can't but a lot of paper in.

I wrote down the plan I had came up with in language arts. The plan was so evil that it just might work or I would be in tons of trouble maybe even go to jail for it. I spent about 2 hours trying to perfect my plan but there would always be one thing wrong with it like trying to solve a rubix cube. My sister walked in the room so I had hurried and tuck the papers I had spent so many hours on away so she wouldn't see the plan.

"Close" I whispered to myself as she left the room. "That can't happen again" I thought of a place where nobody would look "between my mattress and box spring." I also whispered so nobody would hear my hiding place. I spent another 40 minutes working on my plan that had to be perfect or no telling what could happen. Who knows I could be the next Dexter Morgan. "Dexter Morgan" I had suddenly realized I could use his philosophy and his techniques to complete my plans. I wrote a list of things I would need to have to work like him.

"next step: get the materials" I said speaking only to my self.


End file.
